Till Death Do Us Part
by 13to-be-and-to-not-to-be13
Summary: A little one shot I randomly came up with. :p prepare to cry hopefully. i tried to make it sad lol. lots of these out there tho.


**Just a quick little thing I came up with while listening to 'The Hunger Games' soundtrack! Reviews are highly appreciated!**

His broken body lay on the bloodstained floor. His breathing slow and labored. His hands lay uselessly out to the sides,

his sword just fallen out of reach from his left hand. His beautiful eyes turning paler with every drop of blood seeping out

of his side. He stares at a distant point above him, a small smile gracing his lips. He did it, she's safe, it's over… For him as

well…

She was screaming and crying, trying to get to him, but she was held back, Impa trying to take her away from his

almost lifeless body, painted with scarlet.

"Your Grace!" She firmly said to Zelda.

"Noo! Impa NO!" Zelda's cries piercing Impa's ears. "Let me help him! Let me GO!"

"You know I cannot Zelda!" She whispered. "Leave him.." A tear escaped the Sheikah's eye, something that has

never happened before in her entire life. Zelda was still desperately trying to get to Link.

She looked at his blood, everywhere, staining the floor… He had done so much for her, why couldn't she be at his side, to show she cared for him, loved him! She could heal him! Save him! Let him _live_!

She couldn't break from Impa's grasp. And then she heard it… His beautiful voice, singing the song she so well knew…

_Across the lands we so well know,_

_My dearest friend shall show._

_ With hellos and goodbyes,_

_ We shall fly._

_ Around the world,_

_ To live or die._

_ My dearest friend should know,_

_ My very blood shall fall._

_ You should now go,_

_ And remember my call._

_ I will be there_

_ No matter where_

_ My dearest love should know,_

_ Remember me, remember me._

_ No matter where you go,_

_ Carry my memory…_

Zelda broke away from Impa's grasp. Sprinting to his side. She was feet away… his chest ceased to rise again, and he

closed his eyes with his last breath. She saw a single tear slip out and roll down his cheek to the base of his ear, falling

into his golden blonde hair.

She knelt at his side, tears coming from her eyes as she shuddered with sobs, shaking her head no, hair falling into

her face. She screamed into the sky.

"Why? Why him? What did he do!" She looked at his torn open wound, gracing itself across his midsection, from left

to right. Blood pooled at both sides, spreading out across the ground, creating a sea of red the goddess now knelt in,

staining her dress.

She gently brushed his beautiful bangs out of his eyes and forehead. Her hand then cupped his cooling cheek,

caressing his soft skin, wiping his tear away.

"Please don't die…" She whispered. More tears escaped her eyes, as well as Impa's, who has found her heart broken.

Why? She asked herself. Why do I feel this way? I never felt like this when my people were killed, then why do I feel like

this toward Link? She closed her eyes, trying desperately to stop her tears.

"Please Link. I-I love you…" Zelda whispered. She bent over his face, closed her eyes, a laid a single kiss onto his

lifeless lips. Her tears falling onto his face. All she wished was to see his beautiful eyes one last time. Those eyes that

were life itself, full of happiness, and determination. Just to see his smile, the way his face looked under the bright full

moon, his eyes appearing silver, reflecting each star in the sky. The way his blonde hair whispered with the wind, the way

he moved when he fought. When he fought for her…

Zelda pulled away, and picked up his slack left hand, holding it tightly, how they used to do when they were little.

She held his hand to her cheek, and cried.

"I love you, forever will you be remembered. My love, my Link."

She gasped at the pain her right hand felt, the one that was holding Link's left hand. She looked at it, seeing the

bottom left piece of her triforce glowing the most brilliant gold. She looked at the fallen Hero's left hand, his triforce

glowing as well.

Then she felt it. She felt warmth in what she was holding. Then she felt it hold her hand back. She fluttered her

eyes open, mouth slightly agape, and turned her head to face his. There was color in his face, and then… his eyes, those

brilliant blue crystals opened themselves, and looked back at her. His lips curved up, smiling at her.

She stared in disbelief. How-? Then she heard the voice in her head. "My sister, this is my gift to you. Din and Nayru

fought against this, but we both love him. I love him as my son, you in a different way than I. I am only able to do this

once, so protect _him _in your lives to come. Help him to _fight_, using your gift of Nayru and your power of light my dearest

sister.

"I love you too."


End file.
